


Upadek

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak różne potrafią być oblicz miłości wie tylko te, kto kochał. To wejrzenie w uczucia pokazane oczami szaleńca, oczami człowka, którego geniusz kiedyś pochłonie jego zdrowie psychiczne. To studium rozdzącego się szaleństa, a może będącego tam zawsze dobrze ukrytego, a teraz nasilonego. A może to po prostu obraz samego House'a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upadek

_\- Ty przeklęty dzieciaku – krzyczy a ty czujesz, że jedyne co jeszcze możesz zrobić a co spotka się z  ich aprobatą to śmierć. Odchodzisz i wracasz, idziesz do przodu i cofasz się. Jak piłeczka pingpongowa, jak każda dowolna piłka w grach zespołowych, bo nasze życie to gra, tyle, że nie zespołowa. Gramy w wy przeciwko tobie , oszukując jak tylko można, a  ty przystajesz na to. W sposób bierny pozwalasz się przebijać i przerzucać. Czekasz aż się znudzą, aż znajdą sobie inną rozrywkę. Wiesz już, że tak się nie stanie a mimo to wciąż masz nadzieję, że może jednak pewnego dnia zapomną o tobie, że siedzisz za ścianą, słysząc ich szydzący głos. Matkę głaszczącą ojca po ręce i mówiącą, że trzeba się pogodzić, że on już taki jest, że inny nie będzie. Zastanawiasz się wtedy co z tym instynktem macierzyńskim o którym tyle słyszałeś, dlaczego akurat twoja matka go nie posiada._   
_„Bo cię nie kocha głupi” słyszysz głos w swojej głowie i musisz przyznać mu rację._   
_Nie kochasz mnie mamo, nawet kiedy mi to mówisz. Masz do mnie żal, za całe swoje życie. Za nieudane małżeństwo, za trudnego męża, za to, że nigdy nie chciałem pomóc. Ile mogłem? Jestem nikim, głupim dzieciakiem z marzeniami, nadziejami i wiarą – bezsensowną i bezgraniczną wiarą, że pewnego dnia obudzę się w lepszym świecie. I budzę się codziennie w tych samych czterech kątach, z poczuciem tego samego zamknięcia. Walę głową w ścianę a ta wciąż pozostaje nietknięta. Mamo, tato jesteśmy więźniami naszej kochanej rodziny a to wy nigdy nie zdecydowaliście się na to by ten mur zniszczyć. Sami jesteście sobie winni, głupia wiara w to, że możecie odbudować coś, co nigdy nie istniało i zniszczyć coś co rośnie w was samych._

  
  
***

  
  
Ulotne wrażenie poznania. Gorzki smak rozczarowania. Ty, wciąż daleko, choć obok. Nie ma cię choć jesteś. Chora wyobraźnia podsuwa obraz idealnego partnera.

  
Wiesz czym jest miłość?

  
Chemią, czystym pożądaniem wymuszającym na tobie korelację z drugim człowiekiem.

  
Miłość to fizyka. To siły, przyspieszania, opóźniania.

  
Czysta matematyka w swoich maksimach i minimach, w liczbach, formułach i formach.

  
Jest również jak geografia, gdyż każdy nowy dzień jest kolejnym szczytem, każdy dotyk, ruch dłoni po skórze – nowo odkrytym szlakiem.

  
Jest jak polski, nie, jak poezja. Piękne słowa, czułe i słodkie. Zrozumiałe jedynie dla pary kochanków. Dla nas.

  
Jest biologią, chorobą, przyspieszonym biciem serca. Zabija i pozwala się odradzać.

  
Jest mną, spójrz w oczy własnej miłości.

  
Widzisz? Pożądanie, emocje, serce i szlaki.

  
Potrzebujesz mnie, pragniesz.

  
Zamknij oczy i daj się porwać.

  
Teraz je otwórz.

  
Co widzisz?

  
  
***

  
  
_Muskasz jego ramię. Czujesz pod palcami jego napiętą skórę. Nic dziwnego, siedzi tu już dobre kilka godzin._   
_\- Przyniosłem ci kawę – szepczesz stawiając kubek obok jego dłoni._   
_Unosi zaczerwienione oczy i zsuwa z nosa okulary. Używa ich tylko do pracy przy komputerze. Uśmiecha się i kładzie dłoń na twojej. Odwzajemniasz uśmiech.  Co innego możesz zrobić? Wiesz, że nie wyjdzie póki tego nie skończy. Nie ważne jak bardzo będzie zmęczony._   
_\- Dzięki. – Jego ciepły głos przerywa ciszę. Chcesz odejść ale  powstrzymuje cię przyciągnięciem do siebie. Opadasz na na jego kolana i patrzysz na jego twarz z pytaniem w oczach._   
_\- Skończyłem. - Słyszysz w jego głosie nutę dziecięcej radości. Spoglądasz więc na ekran.  Rzędy literek i znaków. Uśmiechasz się pomimo iż nic ci to nie mówi. Nigdy nie mówiło. Twoja edukacja na tym poziomie zakończyła się wiele lat temu._

  
  
***

  
  
Nie istnieje miłość, nie istnieje przyjaźń. Człowiek uzależniony od drugiego człowieka to straceniec wysłany na wojnę w wełniaku i bez broni. Ktoś na kim ci zależy powoduje, że stajesz się słaby. To gorsze niż narkotyk, gorsze niż wódka. Każde jedne uzależnienie jest lepsze. Oni znają każdy twój słaby punkt, wiedzą gdzie uderzyć by zabolało najmocniej.

  
To jak wojna gdzie wraz z poznaniem wroga przychodzi prostota jego zniszczenia. Smutne ale jakże prawdziwe.

  
Drugi człowiek jest twoim  katem, dzierży w dłoniach twój los i chcąc czy nie chcąc zniszczy cię. Strawi, pochłonie i nagle przestaniesz być sobą.

  
Stajesz się nim.

  
Pozwól na to. Ty jeden. Potem kolejny i następny i wreszcie nie będzie ludzi, będą tylko hybrydy zrodzone z chorego systemu przyjaźni i miłości.

  
  
***

  
_\- Przypominają mi dzieciństwo – mówisz patrząc na grupę dzieci puszczających na podwórku bańki mydlane._   
_Uśmiecha się jedynie i wychyla bardziej jakby próbował którąś dla ciebie złapać. Chwytasz go za łokieć chociaż wiesz, że nie spadnie. Śmieje się i wyswabadza ramię, tylko po to by cię objąć i przyciągnąć do siebie._   
_\- My wciąż jesteśmy jak dzieci – mruczy wplątując dłoń w twoje włosy. Wiesz o tym, zawsze wtedy, gdy tak jak teraz musisz wspinać się na palce by muskać jego usta._

  
  
***

  
  
Unosisz wzrok, wpatrujesz się w jego oczy i pytasz kim jest a on nie potrafi ci odpowiedzieć. Jest mężczyzną, człowiekiem, skazańcem, szatynem. Dla ciebie to jednak za mało, bo wciąż pytasz kim jest. Staje więc przed lustrem i patrzy. Szklana tafla odbija tylko jego z nieistniejącym pieprzykiem na policzku, prawdopodobnie zabrudzeniem na szkle.

  
Popełniamy błędy, za które prawie nigdy  nie odpowiadamy. Powiesz, że idziemy na dno. Owszem, ale pociągamy za sobą osoby obok. Jeśli nie fizycznie to przynajmniej psychicznie. Staczamy się zawsze w towarzystwie i to tworzy z nas słabeuszy. Jesteśmy uzależnieni i współuzależnieni, jesteśmy łańcuchem słabych ogniw, które odłączają się zawsze parami. Jest to przerażające, bo wiesz, że stoczysz się z kimś i pociągniesz kogoś za sobą, a odbijesz się już niestety samodzielnie, by całe błędne koło rozpoczęło się od nowa. Istniejemy po to by powtarzać scenariusze o których myślano już, że nie nastaną.

  
Odwraca głowę i patrzy na ciebie. Już wiesz, że to on jest twoją parą.

  
  
***

  
  
_Odcięli ci skrzydła ale przypiąłeś sobie nowe by znów móc latać. Teraz czujesz, że narodziłeś się na nowo. Masz to samo ciało, ten sam uśmiech i te same wielkie oczy tylko spojrzenie jest już inne. Jakbyś założył okulary, wprawdzie  nie są one różowe ale przestały też być czarne. Jakby tamte skrzydła ciągnęły cię do ziemi a te dopiero pozwoliły wzlecieć._   
_Jesteś innym człowiekiem. Ani lepszym ani gorszym niż poprzednio, po prostu stałeś się inny. Dobrze ci z tym nowym wcieleniem. Nauczyło cię ono cieszyć się dniem, dlatego, że na niebie właśnie zaświeciło słońce._

  
  
***

  
  
W świecie nieopisanym przez nikogo dryfuje twoje poczucie pełnienia. Zablokowane przez rzeczywistość czeka w niebycie poszukując drogi. Jest ślepe, jak ślepym jest prawda. Nie chcemy patrzeć. Widzenie jest zbyt trudne, zachłannie łapiesz w dłonie migotliwą ułudę bytu by zdać sobie sprawę z własnej ulotności.

  
Osiągnąłeś spełnienie. Siedzisz na stosie ciał swoich wrogów. Niewinnych przeciwników stojących na drodze twojego zwycięstwa. Zamykasz oczy wdychając głęboko w płuca ten powolny zapach rozkładu.

  
Rozkładające się ciała i ty gnijący od wewnątrz poczuciem spełnienia. Wstajesz i rzucasz się w dół. Osiągnąłeś wszystko więc wracasz by rozpocząć od nowa. Na szczycie nie ma poczucia palącego dążenia.  Jest tylko niebyt zwycięscy.

  
  
***

  
  
_Lubisz na niego patrzeć. Nocą kiedy budzi cię tykanie zegara albo wyjątkowo silny ból odwracasz się w jego stronę  i podpierając głowę na dłoni zaczynasz go obserwować. We śnie ma zawsze taką wygładzoną twarz. Przypomina ci się wtedy pionowa zmarszczka kiedy się złości, ściągnięte brwi kiedy myśli nad czymś wyjątkowo intensywnie, dołki w policzkach kiedy się uśmiecha. Sam nie możesz się nie uśmiechnąć. Jakie znaczenie ma to kim jest, jakie jest nasze przeznaczenie i czym to się skończy? Wyciągasz rękę i muskasz jego nagie ramię. Żadnego – odpowiadasz sobie – ponieważ jest twoim współtowarzyszem upadku._   
_\- Znowu to robisz – mruczy bardziej do poduszki niż do ciebie._   
_\- Robię co? - pytasz uśmiechając się do siebie._   
_\- Studiujesz mnie – przekręca się w twoją stronę i przyciąga do siebie._   
_\- Nie – zaprzeczasz. - Utwierdzam się jedynie w tym, że wciąż tu jesteś._   
_Uśmiecha się a ty sięgasz po pocałunek._

 

  
***

  
  
Ciemna, cienka stróżka spływając z nadgarstka w stronę łokcia. Powstrzymujesz go przed ulżeniem sobie w cierpieniu. Siedzi obok szarpiąc twoje ramię. Patrzy na ciebie a ty czujesz, że jego wzrok przelatuje obok.   
Czujesz się wolny, uchodzi z ciebie cząstka życia. Może jeśli kiedyś to powtórzysz, ponownie stanie się powiernikiem twojego sekretu, będzie ci wtedy lepiej.

  
To nie tak, że chcesz umierać. Chcesz wiedzieć, że masz kontrolę, że sam decydujesz. Nie ma nikogo poza tobą, kto kontroluje twoje życie. Wystarczy, że nie dano ci prawa do decydowania o narodzinach, bo kto powiedział, że chciałeś się urodzić?  
Nie masz chusteczki więc jak zwierzę zlizujesz chłodną już krew. Patrzy z przerażeniem jak śmigasz językiem po skórze. Widzi w tobie zwierzę czy człowieka?

  
Jesteś, byłeś i będziesz. Nieskończenie wiele razy powrócisz w jego życie. Nie ważne kim będziesz  ani nawet czym będziesz, powrócisz podobnie jak on. Przeraża cię to ale taka jest smutna prawda bytu. Wracamy nieskończenie wiele razy. Wciąż nowi, inni i gorsi.

  
Nieudolne próby, nieskończonej, nieuchwytnej doskonałości. Popatrz w oczy swojego klona i pozwól mu zdecydować.

  
Śmierć to biała karta w czarnej księdze życia.

  
  
***

  
  
_Jak rozpoznać czy masz do czynienia z pesymistą czy z optymistą? Bardzo łatwo. Szklanka do połowy pełna czy do połowy pusta? Dla optymisty pełna, dla pesymisty pusta. Realista natomiast stwierdzi, że jest tak samo pełna jak i pusta. Zabawne jak trywialne sprawy potrafią tłumaczyć człowieka, pokazać go wnętrznościami na zewnątrz._   
_Tak niewiele sprawia, że czujemy się ludźmi._

  
  
***

  
  
Nie patrz w przeszłość. Nigdy nie wiadomo, który z zakamarków duszy akurat postanowi się ujawnić. Strach...

  
Wiesz, że jesteś. Istniejesz i nic nie jest gorsze od świadomości bytu w niebycie. Ciemna masa wspomnień utkanych w misterną sieć.

  
Pająki, bezwiedni zabójcy. Idealni mordercy. Higieniczni, cisi. Chcesz być jak pająk?

  
Ofiara systemu, zdeptana, niepotrzebna. Powraca po latach by w jej oczach obiła się twoja przeszłość.

  
Dno. Dno, dna. Wiesz, że jest. Spadasz i czekasz. Ono nie nadchodzi.

  
Złość za byt, za niebyt, za wiarę i pewność. Odwracasz głowę.

  
Radość odszukiwania w przyszłości. W życiu po życiu. W pożywce toczącej się w tobie zamiast krwi.

  
Obsesja będąca wybawieniem. Mały biały pokój z pojedynczym krzesłem.

  
Teraz wiesz kim jestem?  
.  
.  
.  
Szaleńcem!


End file.
